Vivendo por você
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Sakura amava Sasuke quando criança, mas foi com o Itachi que descobriu o verdadeiro significado d amor. Porém certas coisas não são para ficarem juntas. O destino nos prega peças, q machucam o coração. PRESENTE PRA RÀHFA-SAN DE NIVER \O/.


Tenho uma sugestão para tornar a fic mais linda, baixem a música Believe in Dreams do Flyleaf; o link é: w w w. 4shared . com/ file / 32968424 / 1743167f / Flyleaf (under line)-(under line)Believe(under line)In(under line)Dreams. h t m l ?s(igual)1 #OS ESPAÇOS DEVEM SER TIRADOS#

Bom, boa fic n.n

**Vivendo por você**

Sakura se encontrava sentada no banco no qual foi abandonada por Sasuke quando ele se uniu à Orochimaru, ela carregava um pacotinho rosinha com um grande laço rosa também, ela fitava uma ponte no horizonte perdida em pensamentos, imagens do que havia acontecido naquele lugar, Sasuke a deixando...e a descoberta do verdadeiro amor, ali também naquele mesmo banco, por obra do destino ou não, ela havia encontrado ali a pessoa a qual verdadeiramente amava, Uchiha Itachi.

Ela apenas fitava por entre as árvores, como se esperando que ele voltasse, porém ela sabia no mais profundo que aquilo era pura mentira, nunca o encontraria novamente.

Lágrimas cederam dos olhos verdes enquanto uma lembrança da luta entre os irmãos se dava, ela se culpava por não ter feito nada para impedir, porém sabia que seria incapaz disso.

-Flashback-

Sasuke se encontrava de um lado da clareira enquanto Itachi estava posicionada do lado contrário, eles se fitavam intensamente com o Sharingan ativado, Sakura se encontrava atônita, apenas observando tudo no meio, encostada em uma árvore da clareira, ela fitava tudo aturdida, ela sabia que isso um dia aconteceria.

Sasuke tirou sua katana e Itachi retirou uma de seu sobretudo, medo podia ser visto nos orbes esmeraldas, eles avançam um contra o outro, seu encontro, sangue derramado no chão, a katana de Sasuke no abdômen de Itachi e a de Itachi em Sasuke. Lágrimas escorrem dos orbes verdes da kunoichi que observava tudo. Sasuke cai no chão por ter perdido muito sangue, Itachi se mantém em pé e vira sua cabeça para ela. Daqueles lábios que pertencem ao Uchiha tão inexpressivo pode ser visto um sorriso, Sakura derramou mais lágrimas ainda e correu ao encontro dele.

Felizmente ela chega antes dele cair no chão, ele sorrindo para ela, os olhos agora com um brilho, um misto de amor e temor, Sakura chorava e chorava, pedia a ele para agüentar firme.

Ele deitado no colo dela, levanta a mão para encostar no rosto daquela que aprendeu a amar com o tempo, ela vira sua visão para ele, na sua face podia ser percebido um misto de medo, aflição e amor para com o Uchiha mais velho.

Ela aproxima sua face da dele, dá um beijinho na sua bochecha enquanto proferia que tudo iria ficar bem. O Uchiha cada vez ficava mais gelado, ela fez como se fosse usar suas habilidades de medica-nin, ele segurou a mão dela a impedindo. Eles se fitam nos olhos, cada qual podendo perceber o amor que emanava de seus orbes.

-Sakura...-proferiu ele baixinho fazendo mais lágrimas escorrerem pela face dela. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto da kunoichi fazendo aproximar mais suas faces.

-Não se esforce muito... –ela pediu temerosa, não queria bem agora perder aquele que amava. Ele simplesmente sorriu para a jovem, um sorriso que era só e especialmente dela.

-Sakura...eu te amarei para todo o sempre. –ele proferia vendo na kunoichi um misto de surpresa pela revelação, mas logo os lábios dela formaram um sorriso meigo que ele sabia que era apenas dele.

-Também te amarei para todo o sempre. –ela disse chorando mais e mais, ele enxuga as lágrimas dela e lentamente eles unem seus lábios num beijo apaixonante, um beijo pelo qual esperaram, um beijo em qual podiam passar todos os sentimentos que não podiam ser explicados com palavras. Logo se afastaram...Sakura sorria para ele, ele apenas a observava, seus orbes já cedendo a se fecharem, a dor não mais sentida, apenas um sono descomunal.

-Nunca se esqueça...minha flor de cerejeira. –e com um pequeno sorriso ele fechou completamente seus orbes e a mão que acariciava a kunoichi caí para o lado, o frio no corpo era total. Sakura observa apavorada, ela desejava com todas as forças que Itachi revivesse, porém sabia em seu íntimo que ele não mais retornaria. Abraçou-o e deixou todas as lágrimas que havia segurado todos esses anos rolarem soltas, uma chuva começou a cair, mas ela não ligava, apenas continuava abraça ao corpo inerte de Itachi. Parecia que ela nunca poderia ser feliz com quem amava, pois sempre acabava abandonada. Olhou para ele, o semblante de uma paz tão serena, nos lábios um sorriso meigo, ela tocou a face dele, uma última vez. Perguntava-se o porquê daquilo, o porquê de ter descoberto seu amor por ele tão tarde...o porquê de não tê-lo salvado, retirou a bandana dele e seu anel da Akatsuki e guardou na mala, ela queria algo para recordar daquele que a mostrou o amor. Depois de mais lágrimas, a kunoichi aproximou seu rosto ao do seu amado falecido, e numa despedida selou novamente seus lábios, depositou seus lábios rosados nos agora gélidos lábios do shinobi. Esse era o adeus.

-Fim do Flashback-

Lembrava-se de tudo como se fosse ontem que houvesse acontecido, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e escorreram por sua face, nem sequer podia tê-lo nos braços, fazia um ano do ocorrido, e ela havia se tornado fria e fechada, ela sofria no seu interior, nunca poderia amar alguém mais. Em suas mãos apertou o embrulho que trazia, eram biscoitos do dia dos namorados, para ela...ele sempre seria dela. Na mão podia-se notar o anel da Akatsuki que antes pertencia a ele, e agora ela guardava junto dela como se fosse um tesouro. Em suas mãos podia-se notar também uma bandana com um risco ao meio, afirmando que aquele ninja que possuía aquela bandana havia sido um renegado. Ela vivia agora na vila dos Uchiha, mantinha tudo impecável, e dormia no quarto daquele que amava. Ao ver as tantas fotos que tinham ali, sempre acabava por chorar. Ainda podia se lembrar do toque dele, do odor adocicado que ele emitia, ainda podia senti-lo em si.

Apertou o embrulho rosa que levava, e levantou-se. Encaminhou-se até um cemitério meio escondido da vila, no qual usavam para enterrar renegados. Andou entre as lápides já um pouco destruídas devido às ações do vento e da chuva, andou até se encontrar no meio, se abaixou numa das lápides que ainda estava inteira e afastada das outras, lágrimas caíram na terra, lia-se na lápide as seguintes palavras:

_Itachi Uchiha_

_1988-2008_

_Genialidade sem limites, a essência de um verdadeiro líder._

"_Não importa quanto o tempo passe, você sempre se encontrará no lugar mais especial de minha pessoa, meu coração."_

Ela havia escolhido a última frase, era o que dizia seu coração, pois para ela, quando o coração escolhe aquele que é seu dono, nada, nem mesmo a morte pode tirar esse sentimento. Mais lágrimas escorreram molhando a terra abaixo de si.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor. –ela disse colocando o pacote rosinha em frente ao túmulo, sorriu tristemente sentindo mais lágrimas partirem de seus olhos. Ela o desejava próximo à si...nas noites sempre tinha pesadelos, o passado revivido, a dor de perder aquele que ama...podia se passar o tempo que quisesse, mais para ela o tempo acabou no dia que seu amado morreu.

Sentou-se encostada na lápide e apenas fitou o céu já estrelado por ser noite, viu uma estrela-cadente cortar o céu.

-Se meu pedido pudesse realmente se tornar realidade...mas sei que não é possível, pois para a morte não há volta. –proferiu tristemente olhando para o túmulo. –Queria que estivesse aqui. –ela falou deixando mais lágrimas lhe escorrerem pela face. Acabou adormecendo ao lado da lápide, ainda agarrando nas mãos a bandana de Itachi.

------

Quando uma pessoa morre, o tempo pára para ela. Porém se a pessoa deixa algo pendente, ela se torna presa à aquilo. Sentimentos como amor, ódio, tristeza ou até ressentimento podem forçar a permanência da alma dessa pessoa na Terra.

Nem mesmo morto o Uchiha abandonava aquilo que mais prezava, mais amava, ele mesmo sofrendo por saber que ela não o via nem ao menos ouvia, sempre permanecia ao seu lado, sofria junto à ela, sorria junto à ela...e maldizia o terrível destino que lhe acabou por se formar.

Ele desejava que ela continuasse sua vida, que pudesse sorrir como antes, que pudesse ser a luz para muitos, como havia sido para ele. Sempre a via freqüentar seu túmulo, queria dizer à ela tanta coisa, queria poder tê-la nos braços...porém tudo era impossível, seu destino ali era apenas zelar por ela ao longe.

Quando a viu adormecer sobre seu túmulo, chegou próximo a ela, encostou sua mão fantasmagórica no rosto dela...como deseja fazê-la feliz. Ela devia esquecer-se dele e continuar a viver, era o que parte dele queria, enquanto outra desejava-a apenas para si. Abaixou-se próximo a ela, arrumou uma mecha rebelde do cabelo dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você deve continuar a viver, embora sempre lhe ame, preciso que você seja feliz.

Ela apenas soltou algumas lágrimas imaginando que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

-Sakura, minha doce flor de cerejeira, me esqueça. –ele disse para ela, mesmo lhe cortando o coração, mesmo sabendo que agora nunca mais poderia vê-la, era o que desejava, a felicidade de sua flor. - Viva. –ele terminou de dizer e num último movimento selou seus lábios, sentindo uma última vez a maciez da pele dela, seu odor hipnotizante, seu gosto adocicado, e soltando uma última lágrima e tendo uma última visão de sua flor, Itachi se desfaz, para não mais voltar, agora apenas poderia esperar para que algum dia reencontrasse a flor que tanto amava, Haruno Sakura.

-------

Sakura acordou meio aturdida, sonhou com seu amado, ele lhe dizia para esquecê-lo e para ser feliz. Ela jurava que havia sentido mais uma vez os lábios dele nos seus, a doce fragrância que ele exalava, a suavidade de sua pele, tudo lhe fez chorar, ela não queria esquecê-lo, ele a ensinou o que significava o verdadeiro amor. Não queria simplesmente esquecer todos os fantásticos momentos que haviam passado juntos, embora poucos, todos eram uma jóia incomensurável para ela. Simplesmente não queria...relembrou-se das palavras dele...não podia ser verdade, era tudo apenas um sonho...porém ela sentia em seu coração que as palavras eram verdadeiras. Voltou-se mais uma vez para o túmulo...

-Farei isso, pois te amo e nunca, nunca irei te esquecer. Você é inesquecível, Itachi Uchiha. –e em uma última lágrima se levantou e foi se distanciando do túmulo dele. Viveria por ele...apenas por ele.

---S2----------S2--------S2-------------S2--------S2--------S2----S2-------S2--------S2----

Oi minna,

Esta história eu dedico especialmente à minha amiga Ràhfa-san, é o aniversário dela dia 17/02, então para ela fiz essa fic.

PARABÉNS AMIGAAAAA

Espero que goste, pois eu realmente chorei um monte pra escreve essa fic. Engraçado n.n°

Sério, ainda toh chorando, pra mim essa fic foi bem profunda, pois capturou sentimentos que escondo em meu coração.

Espero que gostem o tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la.

Bem, se julgarem que ela merece reviews, mandem T.T

Eu a escrevi em umas duas horas mais ou menos.

Bem, beijinhos.

Parabéns de novo miguxa Ràhfa-san n.n

Felicidades.

Beijo a todos,

**Uchiha Tali-chan**

_16/02/08_


End file.
